


[Podfic+Commentary] Our Large White Rock

by watery_melon_baller



Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A good question, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I cannot believe that THIS is the longest podfic I've made yet, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sort Of, Trampolines, Translation, What is going on?, for we do not know either, from Russian, google translate, we're so sorry for this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A ~spicy~ podfic renditon of "Our Large White Rock", written by guyw1tn0nam3, translated by google translate, featuring all new, all original commentary by Lilac, Aru, and friends.They were naive and young, but most importantly, they were all friends. Here are the conversations of children inventing a story in order to express their grief, despair and dreams. The story of Avatar.
Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043520
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic+Commentary] Our Large White Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Large White Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632632) by [watery_melon_baller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller). 



> Welcomeeeee to something completely different! We and our friends were calling one evening and talking about this wonderful fic and our wild ride of an ao3 account in general, and spontaneously decided to do whatever this it. This is our first time doing anything like this and pretty minimally edited, so it is what it is, I suppose? I (Aru) in particular apologize for my absolutely atrocious mic quality, and the fact that my voice and everything about me is a massive dumpster fire, none of us have any experience recording calls and it seems my headphone mic was not in for the task. Regardless, we all hope you can get some enjoyment out of this production! Also, I'm trying out a new method of embedding the audio, because I'm running out of free minutes on my Soundcloud account (It didn't work, so yall will have to use the link). Hope it works.
> 
> lilac note: hi darlings! arus voice is fine stop being so mean to urself :( and we hope u enjoy this! this fic is a disaster, and if u wanna see the og translation its linked above. this was done on skype lmaoo we spent like 30 minutes trying to get it work, but hope yall enjoy this wild crack fic :D   
> dont forget to go eat/drink something or take ur meds!

Listen Here:

<https://www.mediafire.com/file/jujyyo53zmbhx9m/Our_Large_White_Rock_Spicy_Edition.mp3/file>

**Author's Note:**

> Porsche really was the MVP and it is absolutely tragic they had to leave partway through. Thanks for listening!  
> (Isn't it so ironic that after having this account for over a year, THIS is Lilac and I's first actual collaboration?)


End file.
